


calm mornings (next to you.)

by pookie_bear



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Peterick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's pretty cute imo, not really but still, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookie_bear/pseuds/pookie_bear
Summary: Because even if Pete had to wake up at crazy hours, or stay up until the light of day, even if it was only to watch a sunset or sunrise or the stars, he would willingly and undoubtedly do it with Patrick.





	calm mornings (next to you.)

     The lace curtains fluttered in the window, lit up by the morning sun that was slowly creeping up the sky at the opposite end of the house. The clock read about five in the morning, with the world's soon to be colored sky and dark clouds.

     It was too early for most to be up, and Pete wondered why he had agreed to rise with Patrick. If it had been another time, he would be resting until eight o’clock sharp, then get ready and head out the door. But Patrick insisted that the sunrise was the most gorgeous thing to witness, and Pete found himself curiously agreeing to be up at that designated time.

     Now as the large hand turned to the right, signaling that a single minute had passed, Pete found himself at the dining room table, a large cup of steaming coffee in his left hand and his right tapping a ballpoint pen on the rich wooden base of the table. There was no point to the act, just a random habit that happened at the randomness of times. Patrick sat across from him, posture straight and graceful, a small cup of green tea clutched in both his hands.

     The dining room was cozy, with two windows and a table positioned directly in the center. The room had two long sides and two short, cluttered walls, that led to the rest of the house. The window behind Pete had the curtains delicately pulled closed, while the one behind Patrick was free of any covering, showcasing what was to be a beautiful sunrise.

     As both simultaneously took a sip of their beverages, Pete asked himself again why he was here. He stifled a yawn, held back a stretch, and fought to keep his eyes open. The caffeine wasn't taking effect yet, and he hoped it would soon. After observing the sky for a couple moments, Pete sighed.

     “It really is beautiful, you know,” A soft voice spoke, cutting the silence effortlessly and catching Pete’s attention. He felt himself slightly smile. “There's nothing though. Only a dull sky and dark clouds.” Patrick drew in a breath. “Trust me on this. It will be the most spectacular thing you've ever seen; it's really gorgeous.” Pete stared at the other in front of him. “I beg to differ.”

     Patrick turned to face him, a barely visible smile on his face. “And what do you think is more pretty than watching the world wake up?” Pete wanted to spout out a compliment, but chose to shrug. Patrick would know what he meant.

     Moments of silence passed. Patrick shifting back to his original place so he could see through the window again. His silky ginger hair was neatly done, and his thick rimmed glasses were perched on his nose elegantly. His pale skin was blushed a light pink, and his eyes, those wide, baby blue eyes, were staring endlessly at the sky. Pete stared in awe. He himself was quite a mess. His hair stuck up almost impossibly, his face badly needed to be washed, and his tired brown eyes were in desperate need of closing.

     After about a couple hours, multiple cups of coffee and a single of tea, 119 clicks from the clock’s bigger hand, it was roughly seven o’clock. The sun was flowing over the ground, rising with every second that passed by. The sky began to color, like a bowl of clear water tainted with dye, with all sorts of purples, blues, reds, and oranges. The clouds only darkened, the colors changing the fluffy entities as well. Patrick’s eyes lit up as a warm smile graced his plump lips. Pete looked as well.

     Admittedly, it was stunning, but not something he could rise to watch every day. They sat there for a while, in comfortable silence, in each other's presence, just watching as the colors evened out to a low blue. When the blue settled down, becoming bright and bold, Patrick turned to him.

     “What did you think?” He asked slowly. Pete shrugged, speaking as well. “It wasn't too bad; nice, but I wouldn't wake up every day to see it.” Way to speak his previous thoughts. Patrick sighed. “I suppose nothing really impresses you besides music, huh?” Pete smiled lightly. “No, it was good. But it's not the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.”

     Patrick tilted his head, intently questioning the statement. “Oh, what objects beauty catches the eye of Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third?” He asked sarcastically, a laugh present in his tone. Pete rolled his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

     “I'm looking at the epitome of beauty right now.” Patrick blushed lightly. Pete stood up, sitting down with Patrick and holding him close. They sat there for a couple minutes, since sitting seemed to be what they excelled at, and Patrick spoke softly again. “I love you, you know that?” Pete responded, “Yeah, I do. I love you too.”

     Because even if Pete had to wake up at crazy hours, or stay up until the light of day, even if it was only to watch a sunset or sunrise or the stars, he would willingly and undoubtedly do it with Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, and im now getting to posting it soooo yeah!! this was my first one-shot on wattpad, and i wrote it in like, what, september. i'd like to think i've improved, but who knows!! hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
